The present invention relates to a gearshift mechanism for a motor vehicle with multiple clutch particularly a twin clutch, with a first gear input shaft for driving a first group of gears, and a second gear input shaft for driving a second group of gears, wherein the two gear input shafts are each assigned a clutch unit and the two gear input shafts and the two clutch units are arranged coaxial to one another, and with a stationary housing which accommodates the two clutch units and which can be closed off on the end face by a housing cover that has a central opening through which is guided a drive hub of a clutch cage.
DE 100 04 190 A1 discloses a multiple-clutch arrangement in which the clutch, or the clutch cage accommodating the two clutch units, is axially and radially supported in bearings on the two gear input shafts. As a result, the tolerances to be met by the gearbox in the area of the housing dome and the clutch arrangement are less stringent. When the clutch is supported in this manner, however, there is a risk that any wobble of the flywheel mounted to the crankshaft end is transmitted to the clutch.